t'll death
by bubbleslover2243
Summary: when the puff get into a fight with the punks they cant win so the ask the rowdy ruff boys to help.
1. help

**In this the girls are 15 ok bye enjoy**

**Blossom p.o.v**

_The mayor called us because there was some one destroying the city._

_Girls lets head out_

**What happened this time**

_Well the mayor said that some one was destroying the city_

**Oh ok lets go then I want to kick some butt**

_Hurry up bubbles_

_Alright_

**At the scene**

Look whose coming girls

The powderpuff girls

_You, what are you doing here_

Well we are destroying this city you call home

_Why_

_Because we want to oh and girls attack._

_**What! All the puffs said in a union**_

You herd me get em

_Girls don't let the powerpunk girls win_

_Oh you remember us_

**Blossom's and berserk's fight**

_Why are you doing this cant your go back to your world_

No I like this world it is much better

_why?_

Well it is in a much better sate then my home

_So_

It is much more fun destroying your city

_Blossom kicks her in the stomach_

Why you little bitch punches blossom it in face

_Owww_

Hahahahaha cant even take a punch

_That's it draws energy from her hand to make a ball of light and throws it at her_

_Take that bitch_

**Buttercup's and brute's fight**

**come on princess hurt me**

**My pleasure punches brute in the stomach then kicks her head down**

**Hits the ground that's all you got I can do better**

**Try**

**Fine**

**Hurry up talk is cheep**

**Burte flies to buttercup and kicks her face to the ground**

**Hahahahahaha see I can so do better**

**Owww oh yeah**

**Uses her right hand to draw a power ball and throws it at her.**

**Bubbles and brat**

Come on is that all you got a cat can do better

_Bubbles is getting annoyed by this SHUT UP ALREADY_

Oh is bubbles getting mad

_Bubbles then punches brat hard in the face_

Brat gets up why the hell did you do that

_You were getting really annoying_

Fine take this throws a ball of lightning to bubbles

_Bubbles doges wow watch were you throw thing_

Bubbles then brings almost all her energy to her right hand and throws an energy ball at brat take this!

*All the punks are down

_Well girls I think we are done here*they go home to rest*_

_**around 6 pm**  
><em>

** the phone rings blossom answers**

_Yes mayor_

**Oh girls there is some one destroying the town again**

_We are on the way girls come on town under destruction_

_I hope it not the punks again_

_I hope so to bubbles_

**Well the sooner we get there we will know**

**When they get there**

_Oh no not you again_

You thought it would be easy to get rid of us

_Maybe because we did it already_

Well we let you win

_Yeah keep telling yourselves that_

**Well are we going to fight or talk**

_Buttercup we are going to fight and don't go easy_

**That is what I like to hear!**

**With the rowdyruff boys**

**Bricks p.o.v**

Boys get your asses in here

**Yes what would you like now brick the two boys ask in a union**

We are going out for a spin

_Were are we going_

Boomer we are going to fly over Townsville

_Oh ok brick let me go put on my shoes_

Alright but hurry up

**Back with the puffs**

**Bubbles p.o.v**

_Blossom!_

_Yeah_

_I don't think I can take much more_

_Try to hold in bubbles_

_Alright just saying I don't think I can take much more_

_Try bubbles try_

_Buttercup hold on ok_

**Ok blossom but I cant take much more**

**Rowdyruff boys**

**Boomer p.o.v**

_Hey brick, butch aren't those the powerpuff girls_

**Yeah what are they doing the boys said in a union**

_They are fighting three girls that look like them_

**No way really**

_Yes butch really see points at the girls_

_Wow brick lets get a better view_

Hey look the puffs are losing

**Hahahahahaha the puffs are losing the boys al said in a union**

**Back to the puff**

**Bubbles p.o.v**

_hey girls look it's the rowdyruff boys_

**were?**

_Up there_

**Are they laughing**

_Yeah_

**At what**

_Us buttercup us_

_Oh no how embarrassing_

**You think**

**They get up and fly up to them**

**Why are you here the girls said in a union**

We are seeing you girls lose to them by the way who are they

_They are the powerpunk girls_

**_Oh on they are coming this way_**

_What do we do blossom_

_I don't know bubbles_

**How about fight**

_No buttercup we are too weak right know_

Wait you cant defend yourselves

_No brick we cant we have been fighting since 6pm and its 9pm we lost a lot of power and energy_

Oh well bye

_Hey wait_

What

_Help us_

Why should we

_Because if you don't they will kill us_

So

_Didn't you boys want to be the people to kill us_

Yeah

_Well you cant do that is we are dead!_

* * *

><p><strong>me: i dont own anything hehehehe oh and bye<br>**


	2. death

_**Info read it: who's talking : bubbles-italic buttercup-bold blossom-italic/underline boomer- italic/bold butch- bold/underline brick-underline brat-normal berserk- capitalized brute- bold/ capitalized**_

**Bubbles p.o.v**

_So are you going to help us or not_

Fine we will help you just this once

_Thank you so much_

Yeah yeah boys we are going to help

_**But why**_

Because I said so

_**Alright the two boys said in a union**_

**Blossom p.o.v**

**Blossom/brick/berserk fight**

_So how are we going to do this brick_

Just fight blossom

WELL WELL WELL YOU BROUGHT YOUR BOYFRIEND TO HELP YOU

_He is not my boyfriend_

YEAH KEEP TELLING YOURSELF THAT

_But he's not my…._

Hey are we going to fight or just talk

_We are going to fight._

_**Buttercup/butch/burte**_

**YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME**

**I think so because it is two against one**

**SO I AN STILL GOING TO KICK YOUR ASSES**

**Oh it's on now**

IT HAS BEEN ON

**Yo talk is still cheep can we fight now**

**Ya**

_**Bubbles/boomer/brat**_

Come on is that all you two got

_Just shut up brat_

Make me

_Bubbles punches brat in the face_

**_Good one bubbles_**

_Thanks_

The fight goes on for a while

_**Buttercup's p.o.v**_

**We are still losing what do we do now blossom**

_Just keep fighting you too bubbles_

_Ok blossom_

**How are the rowdys doing bubbles blossom**

_Well brick can't take much more_

_I don't think boomer can take much more too what about butch_

**He can't much more**

_Well we are going to fight to the end girls_

_**Ok the girls said in a union**_

**_Butch's p.o.v_**

**Brick these girls are hard to beat**

I know already

**How are you doing boomer**

**_Well not so good and it like bubbles can't take much more too_**

I don't think blossom can take much more also

**Buttercup also can't take much more**

_Brick what do we do now_

Fight and hope we live

_Oh ok_

_**Blossom's p.o.v**_

_I hope we live because me the girls and the rowdys cant take much more of the punks_

_Bubbles also looks scared buttercup used almost all her energy and I really think we aren't going to make it._

_**Brick's p.o.v**_

I can tell that blossom can't take much more and she just wants them to end it all right now. She looks so scared. To the you the truth I have never seen her that scared before which is now starting to scare me to death.

_**Bubbles p.o.v**_

_I really can't take much more and it looks like boomer can't take much more. I wonder if we are going to live. I am so scared I beat you I do look so scared. Wow I am still holding on this impressive but I really take much more. I want them to end us right now I can't take it._

_**Boomer's p.o.v**_

**_I am really tied right now and when I look at bubbles I can see that she is so scared. I can't blame her we have been at this for hours and we can't win. Why can't they just end us now._**

_**Buttercup's p.o.v**_

**I just saw bubbles and man does she look scared I beat you she is wishing them to end this right now. I can't take much more but I can still take a bit more but not much. Butch looks like he can only take a bit more. I hope we live wish me luck.**

Butch's p.o.v

**I**** just saw boomer looking at bubbles and bubbles isn't very happy. Then I saw buttercup she take so much but not this much. Man I can't even take this much I feel like I am about to fall. Wish me luck.**

**Brat's p.o.v**

I just read little bubbles and boomer's mind they thought for us to end them right now so that is what I am going to do. * takes out two knives *

_**Blossom/buttercup p.o.v**_

_**We heard these screams of pain.**_ _blssosom turned around to see that buttercup was not the one in pain_._** the two sister turned to see the horror**_

Brick/butch p.o.v

**_We heard these screams of pain_**. Brick turned to butch to see he was not the one in pain. **_The two brothers turned to see the horror._**

_**Blossom/buttercup/brick/butch p.o.v**_

**_They looked at each other then back down to see bubbles and boomer in the street with a knife in their hearts. The puffs flew down to bubbles but it was too late bubbles was dead. The ruffs flew down to boomer but it was also too late boomer was also dead. They all looked only to see the punks had already lef_**t.

What do we do

_Take them to our house to see if the professor can do something_

With that brick picked up boomer _and flowed blossom who was caring bubbles._

_**When they got home the professor can to greet them**_

Oh girls your…. What are they doing here and happened to bubbles and him

_Professor the punks stabbed bubbles and boomer can you help them_

Oh ok I'll try

_**3 hours later**_

When is coming out of there

_Clam down_

I can't what if they are dead and for good.

_**Then the professor came out**_

_**Well they all said in a union**_

I did all I could do and well nothing did the trick bubbles and boomer are completely dead

_Blossom broke into tears_

_She can't be dead she leave us_

Blossom calm down

_I can't she's dead dead I can't help it_

How do you think we feel boomer is gone too and we can't bring him back

**Buttercup just looked plan scared**

**Butch looked at buttercup**

**Hey buttercup whats wrong**

**Bubbles shes… shes dead they she broke out into tears**

_**No one had ever seen her cry before**_

**Clam down buttercup**

**How can you tell me to calm down my sister just died and you want me to calm down**

**Yeah because it isn't going to help by you crying**

**Well sorry I didn't mean to upset you.**

_**Bubbles dead p.o.v**_

_Boomer my sisters are crying because I died I died I am dead. Boomer I am dead._

_**Yeah I can here you**_

_How_

**_I don't know_**

_Boomer what if you died too_

_**I think so what now**_

_We wait_

_**For what**_

_Someone or something to take us away_

_**Bubbles utonium and boomer jojo**_

**_Yes they said in a union_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>me:thats all i got i dont own anything and bay or bye<br>_**


	3. what do we do now

_**Info read it: who's talking : bubbles-italic buttercup-bold blossom-italic/underline boomer- italic/bold butch- bold/underline brick-underline**_

_**Bubbles p.o.v**_

_**It's time come with me**_

_**Wh**_**ere are you going to take us they said in a union**

**To**_** were your souls belong in heaven**_

_Well ok then lets go_

_Can we at least say good bye to our family_

_**Fine but make it quick**_

_**Buttercup's p.o.v**_

_Well this is it buttercup_

**Whose there**

_Who else me bubbles_

**No bubbles is dead**

_Yeah I know that already they just gave me a chance to say bye so bye I am really going to miss you_

**Bubbles don't leave us stay**

_Sorry I can't but be strong alright_

**Alright bubbles and bye**

_Bye_

**With that bc broke into tears**

_**Butch's p.o.v**_

**While I was thinking I heard a voice say**

_**Bye bye butch**_

**Who's talking to me am I going crazy**

_**No silly it's me boomer**_

**No boomer is dead**

_**I know that but they gave me a chance to say bye to you and brick. Well I am really going to miss you**_

**You really are going to leave**

_**Yes I have to**_

**No you don't**

_**Yes I do butch please I got to go**_

**Oh alright**

_**Bye butch forever**_

**Bye boomer**

**With that butch more sad than ever**

_**Blossom's p.o.v**_

_I was still crying next to brick when I heard something say_

_Stop crying blossom it sounded like bubbles_

_Bubbles where are you_

_In your mind taking to you and to say bye_

_Why_

_Well I have to go_

_Where_

_I don't know but I have to go with boomer and bye blossom I am going to miss you so much_

_Not as much as me oh and bye bubbles and good luck_

_Thanks and bye_

_Blossom broke out again into tears_

_**Brick's p.o.v**_

I was sitting next to blossom trying to make her stop crying when I heard something say

**_Bye bro really going to miss you_**

Who are you and what do you want

_**Well I am boomer and I want to say bye before I leave**_

Leave where are you going

**_I don't know I just know that I am going with bubbles oh and bye brick going to miss you_**

Bye and me too

Brick just looked up and sigh

_**That was the last time they ever will hear their voices.**_

_**1 week later**_

_**Blossom's p.o.v**_

_Life for me and buttercup hasn't been good. I still miss my sister bubbles and the images of her dead keep on coming to me in my sleep and when I am awake. To tell you the truth I can't even sleep I keep on getting nightmares. I am just so dam sad. I wish she could come back but she can't and she died at the age of 15 dam that is young._

_**Buttercup's p.o.v**_

**Life hasn't been the same since bubbles died. The used to be all cheerer ful but now the house is dead. I also feel dead on the inside and it kills me that I could have saved her but I didn't. I just want bubbles back.**

_**Brick's p.o.v**_

Life sucks now that boomer is gone the house is so so empty. I feel like when he died he took old brick with him now I just around and do nothing this is what happens when your little bro dies. I just want boomer back so I can be happy again I feel empty.

_**Butch's p.o.v**_

**Life has been so boring without boomer. We would do stuff together like play video games and do much more things. Yeah I can do that with brick but he does is sits around and does nothing. Boomer's death also killed old brick now I want boomer back and fast.**

* * *

><p>me: bye i dont own anything poor people<p> 


	4. new home

Info read it: who's talking : bubbles-italic buttercup-bold blossom-italic/underline boomer- italic/bold butch- bold/underline brick-underline voice-normal oh also this is on the day they died

**Boomer's p.o.v**

**_Once me and bubbles were done with our good bye_** the voice said

We have to go they are waiting for us

_Who bubbles asked_

Well you two have earned a place in heaven

_**Wait I am going to heaven**_

Yes you are boomer

_**Why**_

Because you are not truly bad

_**I'm not**_

Nope

_**Wow today is a day full of surprises**_

_Why do you say that_

_**Well I helped you, I died, you died, I not truly bad, I'm going to heaven, you're going with me, what else oh I DIED**_

_Well it hasn't been good for me too. I also died._

**_Yeah_**

_**1 HOUR LATER**_

We are here

_**Where**_

Well in heaven

_**Oh**_

_What do we do_

Just say your name.

_Oh ok_

Bubbles you go first

**Bubbles p.o.v**

_Hello_

Hello may I ask what your name is

_Bubbles Utonium_

Oh yes I see your name welcome to your new home your house is 136 heaven lane( you can guess that it is made up)

_Thank you_

Your welcome the gates opened

_Umm can I wait for him_

Oh yes you can

Your turn boomer the voice said oh alright

**Boomer's p.o.v**

Oh hello

_**Hello**_

What is your name

_**Boomer jojo**_

Oh yes welcome to your new home your house is 137 heaven lane ( also made up)

**_Thank you_**

Your welcome the gates were still open

**_Hey bubbles where do you live_**

_136 heaven lane what about you_

**_137 heaven lane_**

_So I guess we are like neighbors_

_**I guess so how do we do we get home**_

_I guess we walk_

_**Oh ok**_

_Look heaven lane we fallow that to get home_

_**Ok then let's go boomer grabbed her wrist and took her running**_

_Boomer I think we should slow down_

_**Hey I am tired and I want to go home**_

_Ok_

**Once they got there they open their door.**

**Bubbles p.o.v at new home**

_My house was baby blue I unlocked my home and walk in. the inside was also baby blue. The house already had ever thing even food. She walked up stairs to find she had two rooms. She opened one that was baby blue cloud theme. The bed was shaped like a cloud so was her mirror. I like this room I thought to myself. Then i heard a knock on the door. i raced down stairs opened the door to see it was boomer._

_Hey_

_**Hey can I come in**_

_Sure_

**_Wow you have some house_**

_Thanks I think what color is your house_

**_Blue_**

_Oh_

_**Yep how many rooms do you have**_

_2 for some reason oh do you want to see my room_

_**Sure why not**_

_They walked up stairs this is my room_

_**Oh it has a cloud theme**_

_Yep what about yours_

_**How about I show you**_

_Why not let's go_

**They raced to boomer's house**

**Boomer's p.o.v new house**

_**I saw my house was blue I unlocked the door to see it was blue on the inside too. My house had everything for me. I walked up stairs to see that I had 2 bedrooms. I walked into one that was ocean themed. It even had and ocean wave bed and mirror. I walked down stairs and went to go give bubbles a little visit.**_

**Back to where we left.**

**Boomer's p.o.v**

**Here we are. They walked in bubbles looked around the whole house was blue.**

_Wow boomer your house is all blue_

**_Yep now let me show you my room._**

**_They went up stairs. Here we are in my room_**

_Wow boomer nice room_

**_Thanks bubbles_**

_So now what do you want to do_

**_I don't know how about we look at the town we live in now_**

_Ok but how do we just walk_

**_Don't we have our powers_**

_I don't know_

_**Then try** bubbles jumped up and began to fly_

_Hey I guess I do have my powers_

_**Now let me try jumps up a begins to fly lets go**_

_Wait_

_**What**_

_How do we know that we can use our powers_

**_I don't know we will find out now lets go_**

_Oh alright_

**They flew until it was 9 pm**

_Well bye boomer see you tomorrow_

_**Ok bye bubbles**_

**Bubbles p.o.v**

_I walked in and started to think about my day with boomer. Then I started to think about my sisters how they are, what are they doing, how are they taking her death so many question but with no one to answer. With that bubbles went up to her got in a night gown she found in her closet and said good night._

**Boomer's p.o.v**

_**Once I got inside I went and got a glass of water. I started to think how he spend most of his day with bubbles. Then he started to think about his brothers like how are they, what are they doing, how are they taking his death all these questions but with no one to answer him. With that he went to his room and found some clothes to sleep in got into bed and said good night**_

* * *

><p>Me: Well that's that I don't own anything also this one the day they died ok so you don't confused. They do have powers still and good bye .<p> 


	5. game day

_**Info read it: who's talking : bubbles-italic buttercup-bold blossom-italic/underline boomer- italic/bold butch- bold/underline brick-underline**_

_**Bubbles & boomer week later**_

**Bubbles p.o.v**

_It has been a week since I died I have been lonely but I do have boomer. To tell you the truth I really miss my sisters. I hope they are alright and not too hurt that I am not with them. I wonder what they are doing right now. How about I go visit boomer to take my mind off of things._

**Boomer's p.o.v**

_**Wow it has been a week already since I died and got here. I wonder how life back home. i also wonder how my brothers are. Then I heard a knock on my door. When I open the door guess who I see bubbles.**_

_Hi boomer sorry to come so early._

**_Hi bubbles and it's alright I already was up come. So what brings you here?_**

_I started to think about my sisters and I got a bit lonely_

_**Oh to tell you I also started to think about my brothers**_

_Really_

_**Yep so what do you want to do to take our minds off of our family**_

_I don't know how about we go to the store_

_**For what**_

_To go buy a bored game or something_

**_Oh ok lets go_**

**They walk out and go to the store**

_How about this game_

_**Nope looks boring how about this one**_

_What is it called_

**_The game of life ( I like that game )_**

_Sure I might be fun_

**_Can we also buy a snack because I am hungry_**

_Sure why not_

**_So which house do we go to_**

_I don't know you chose_

_**Your house**_

_Ok lets go_

Bubbles house

_Give me the bag of chips_

_**Why**_

_So I can put it in a bowl_

_**Oh ok here you go**_

_Get the game started while I put the chips in the bowl_

_**Fine**_

_Who goes first_

_**Lets spin to see who goes first**_

_Oh ok bubbles spins 6_

_**Boomer spins 8 I go first**_

_Where do you want to start college or career_

_**Ummmmm college**_

_Ok chose your color of car_

_**Blue**_

_Here you go a blue car_

_**What is your color purple**_

_**ok let me spin *spins* 4**_

_what does it say_

_**make new friends for life get a life**_

_ok here you go_

_**what do I do with this**_

_at the end how much money the card says is how much money you get_

_**oh ok**_

_now let me go *spins* 2 how come I get 2_

**just tell me what it says**

_scholarship collect $ 20,000_

**they keep on going until the game ends at 3 in the morning**

_bubbles- 2 girl twins $350,000_

_**boomer- 1 boy $ 347,000**_

_hahaha I win_

_**that is so not fair**_

_yes it is_

_**well I guess I should go home**_

_wait boomer do you want to stay in my guest room_

**_ummmm ok thank you bubbles_**

**bubbles room**

_I went into my night gown then said good night_

**Boomer in guest room**

_**I walked into the room it was blue just like my room just is that it was dark sky blue I went to the bed and said good night**_

* * *

><p>Me: I know it was short but the next one will be longer<p> 


	6. dexter

Info read it: who's talking : bubbles-italic buttercup-bold blossom-italic/underline boomer- italic/bold butch- bold/underline brick-underline

So now you saw how boomer and bubbles where lets go back to blossom,buttercup,brick,butch

_**2 month later**_

_**Blossom p.o.v**_

_My life is starting to get better since bubbles left us but my life isn't fully better. Oh also I have become good friends with butch and brick. They aren't called the rowdyruff boys since boomer died. Well me and buttercup aren't called the powerpuff girls since bubbles died. It's like when she died s_o did the powerpuff girls.

_**Buttercup p.o.v**_

**life is getting better for me and blossom but I still a bit empty. Today I am going to go play soccer with my good friend butch. While blossom has to do some work with brick. We all have become good friends since bubbles and boomer died. I think it is because each of know what we were going though at that time. Then we found we had things in common.**

_**Noon (12 pm)**_

_**Buttercup p.o.v**_

**Brick came and picked blossom around 10. I stayed home and waited for butch to come.**

_**Knock knock**_

_**Hey butters**_

**Hey butch**

_**Ready to go**_

**Sure **__

_** let's go play some soccer**_

**Which I am going to win**

_**You, in your dreams**_

**Yes me I am going to beat your ass at soccer**

_**You wish**_

**Let's just see**

_**Fine**_

_**Blossom & brick**_

So what do we have to do for our class

_The person or people you look up too or miss very much_

_**They looked at each other**_

I bet I know who you are going to chose brick said while smirking

_I know who you are going to chose too bricks smirk feel_

Who

_Well not him ,or mojo nor butch who else but boomer._

Yeah well I know who you are going to chose

_Who_

Well who else but bubbles.

_Ok yes I am going to write about bubbles_

And I am going to write about boomer

_Well let's get started_

_**2 hours later**_

Finished

_Almost done done_

It took you that long to finish

_Yes I had to edit_

Ok then do you want to get something to eat

_Sure why not lets go_

_**Buttercup & butch**_

**Hahaha I won**

_**Oh shut up**_

**Why, is little butch sad cause he got beat by a girl**

_**No I am not**_

**Yeah yeah keep thinking that**

_**So do you want to go get icecream my treat**_

**Yeah sure still I won I beat your ass hahaha**

_**Hahah very funny**_

**Dam right it is**

_**So are we going or not**_

_**Yeah first take me to my house so I can change**_

_**Fine**_

_**Blossom & brick at the nasty burger**_

_I love this place_

Why

_My friend works here_

Who's your friend

_His name is danny_

Oh him

_What you don't like danny_

Oh look it's our time to order

_Oh ok hi danny_

Hey blossom what would you want

_How about chicken salad_

Grilled or fried

_Grilled_

Ok and you sir

Names brick and I would like a burger

Ok it that it

Yes

_Bye danny_

Bye blossom see in school

_Will do_

_**Buttercup & butch at ice cream parlor**_

**Are you ready to go**

**_Yeah lets go_**

**Oh look where here**

**What are you going to order**

**Chocolate chip cookie dough**

_**Cool**_

**How about you**

**Let me think look its our time to order**.

Hi what can I get you

**I would like chocolate chip cookie dough**

Ok and you

_**Mint chocolate chip**_

Ok thank you come again.

**Hey lets go sit by the window**

_**Sure why not**_

_**Blossom & brick**_

_**10 min later**_

Hey look someone here

_Who_

I don't know but I think he goes to our school

_Really_

Yeah

See brick points at the boy

_Turns and sees dexter_

_Oh no_

What

_Nothing can we go_

Why

_Just because_

_**Dexter sees blossom hey blossom**_

_**Hey blossom**__ thinking * someone kill me *_

_**So what's up blossom and who is this**_

_He's a friend and his name blossom was cut off_

_My name is brick_

_**Dexter**_

Ok

_So can we leave now_

Why

_ I have to go to the store blossom said nervously_

For what

_To go buy ummmmmmm flowers_

**_For what stay blossom_**

_No dexter I will not stay and fine brick stay bye_

Blossom why do you want flowers for

_Isn't obvious_

No

_Fine I want to go see… b-bubbles so I want to get her some blue orchid flowers blossom was nearly into tears_

Oh ok blossom lets go maybe I can go see boomer

_**Wait**_

What

**_What happened to bubbles and boomer_**(a/n he moved before that happened but brick already saw him in school)

Well then ummmmm they died 1 month ago

**_How_**

In a battle

_**Dexter gets up and goes in front of blossom and takes one of her hands**_

_Blossom looks at dexter_

**_Oh blossom I am so sorry for what has happened_**

_Oh thank you dexter_

Birck sees dexter try to be thought full hey blossom what about the flowers

_Oh yeah lets go_

**_Hey can I go see where the put bubbles to rest_**

_Sure come one_

_**Buttercup & butch**_

**Done yet**

_**Why**_

**I want to go buy flowers**

_**For what**_

**For bubbles it has been long since I visited**

_**Oh sure come I also want to see boomer**_

**Ok lets go**

_**At Townsville cemetery**_

_**Buttercup and butch**_

**Look butch**

_**What**_

**Someone at boomers grave**

_**What who**_

**I don't know**

**Lets go find out wait **

**What**

_**two people are at bubbles grave**_

**What how about I go to bubbles grave and figure out who's there and you go to boomer and figure out whose over there**

_**Ok lets do it**_

**K bye**

_**Blossom and dexter**_

_So dexter_

_**Yes blossom**_

_Why did you come back to Townsville_

**_I missed it_**

_Really_

_**Yeah and I missed you the most**_

_Blossom starts to blush a shade of pink_

**Hey**

_**Oh hey buttercup**_

**Oh hi four eyes**

_Hey bc_

**I got a question**

_What_

**When did four eyes come back**

**_I came back a week ago_**

**Did I ask you**

_**No but blossom doesn't know**_

**So**

**_So you wanted an answer and I gave it to you_**

**Alright then why are you here**

_**I wanted to see where they put bubbles to rest is that bad**_

**Yes**

_**Why**_

_**Because I don't want you near her grave**_

_Buttercup be nice_

_**Yeah be nice dexter said with a smirk**_

**oh I ode**

_you ode what_

**nothing**

_ok_  
><em><strong>brick &amp; butch<strong>_

_**hey who the hell are you**_

butch it's me brick

_**sorry I didn't know**_

ok then why are you here

_**I came to visit my dead brother is that bad**_

Well no sorry I'm just tired

_**Oh well go home and rest**_

Ok bye thinking first I have to say bye to blossom

Hey everyone

Hey bc

**Hey brick how's life**

Good

**Cool**

Oh yeah bye blossom, bc

_Where are you going_

Well I got bored so I am going to fly around town

_Ummmm can I come_

Sure blossom why not

_Ok_

_**Then fly off**_

**Hey four eyes you should be going**

_**Why**_

**Because blossom left**

_**So**_

**So you only came to be with blossom**

_**Your point**_

**Leave… now….. go… I don't want to see you**

_**Ok ok calm down**_

**I will calm down when you leave**

_**Fine look I'm leaving**_

_**Butch comes**_

_**Hey guys who are you**_

_**Dexter**_

_**Oh hi butch**_

_Nice to meet you butch_

**Hey four eyes weren't you leaving**

_**Oh yes bye buttercup and butch**_

_**Bye then said in a union**_

_**Hey why did he leave**_

**Because I told him too**

_**Why**_

**Because**

_**Ok**_

**I am tired takes out phone shit**

_**What**_

**I need to go home and fast bye butch see you tomorrow**

_**K bye**_

_**Blossom & brick**_

Hey whats up with you and dexter

_Well we used to date_

Really him hahahahahah

_Its not funny_

Yes it is you used to date a nerd

_So_

So it's funny why did he break up with you

_Because he was moving_

So

_So we had to break up_

Hun I see you know he still has feelings for you

_I know but_

But you don't

_How did you know_

I can see it in your eyes

_Oh takes out phone shit_

What

_I had to be home an hour ago got to go bye brick see ya_

K see ya

* * *

><p>Me :done hehehe I don't own anything bay bay<p> 


	7. rooms

Info read it: who's talking : bubbles-italic buttercup-bold blossom-italic/underline boomer- italic/bold butch- bold/underline brick-underline dexter- normal

_**Blossom p.o.v**_

_Once I got home the professor looked at me with mad eyes then he said_

_**Blossom where were you**_

_Well I was out with buttercup then she left with butch but before that I left with brick and flew around the city for a while_

**_Then why are u home so late_**

_Like I said I was with brick and I lost track of time sorry_

**_Oh well don't let it happen again are we clear_**

_Yes sir we are clear_

_**Oh and do you know where buttercup went**_

_No_

_**Okay well go to your room**_

_I walked past bubbles room that has been locked because each time we walk in there we all start to cry even buttercup starts to so we leave it locked but each time I walk past the room I fell sad and bad and even a little mad because I let bubbles die. I didn't keep an eye on her during the battle._

_**10 min later**_

_**Buttercups p.o.v**_

**When I walked in I walked in to see a mad professor**

**Hey**

_**Don't hey me where were you**_

**I was out with butch**

_**Where**_

**we went to see bubbles and boomer**

_**Oh**_

**Yep oh and guess who I saw**

_**Who**_

**I saw looks left and right I saw one of blossom's ex boyfriends**

_**So**_

**Guess who it was**

_**Who**_

**Dexter**

_**Dexter the boy that blossom had strong feelings for but then moved and they broke up**_

**Yes that one**

_**Oh**_

**Yep so pro**

_**Yes**_

**Can I go to my room now**

_**Sure go ahead**_

**Thanks**

_**Your welcome**_

I past bubbles room which was locked each time I walk past this room I feel bad mad and really sad. I walked into my room and turned on the TV so see a soccer game was on.

_**Blossom p.o.v**_

_I walked into my room that had pink walls with a pink queen sized bed that had a pink covers and hot pink pillows' and since I had a wood floor I put one pink and one hot pink rug one the floor. One side of my room I had a shelf with all my favorite books I also had a night stand that was pink. There also was a walk in closet, a pink desk with my laptop on it that was hot pink and well that is how my room looked like. I got the book that I was reading which was called_ _**ttyl by Lauren miracle**_ _which is a very good book if you ask me._

_**Buttercup p.o.v**_

**I was still in my room which had light green walls and had a queen sized bed that had light green covers and neon green pillows'. Like blossom the floor was wood so I had neon green rugs and light green rugs. I had a walk in closet not as big as blossom but it was big. There was a shelf with all my favorite cds and movies. My light green desk had my light green laptop. Which for me was very nice looking if you ask me? Oh I also have a neon green night stand. The game was over and it was 1-1 what a game. I stayed watching a movie called bad teacher which was great.**

_**Bricks p.o.v**_

Once blossom left I flew around the city a few more times then I went back home. once I got home I went to get and apple and went to my room. My room had red walls with a king sized red bed the covers are bloody red while the pillows' are a bit lighter. My floor is wood I didn't put nothing on the floor. I had a walk in closet that was red. My desk was red and my laptop was bloody red. I have a shelf with all favorite books. I just stayed there on my laptop.

_**Butch p.o.v**_

**When bc left I had nothing else to do so I went home. when I got home brick wasn't there so I thought he went out. I walked into my room my room had dark green walls and a king sized bed that had green covers and dark green pillows'. My desk was green and my laptop is dark green. I have a walk in closet. Not as big as brick's but it is big. My shelf has a bunch of cds and movies. The floor had nothing and like brick I have a wooden floor. I started to watch a the movie scream 4.**

Dexter p.o.v

When I left I went back home. once I was home I walked to my room that had orange walls and I had a king sized bed that had neon orange covers and orange pillows'. My closet was a walk in and if you walk deeper into my closet there I had my secret laboratory. My desk was orange just like my laptop. I have a carpet floor and a shelf for all my text books about science and chemistry. I stayed in my lab doing an experiment.

* * *

><p>Me: I do not own…<p>

_Bubbles : the powerpuff girls and_

_**Boomer: the rowdyruff boys**_

Me : yeah or I do not own dexter either or anything else the next one might be longer maybe

**_Me, bubbles, boomer: bye bye or bay bay read and review_**


	8. berry&beck and a secret

Info read it: who's talking : bubbles-italic buttercup-bold blossom-italic/underline boomer- italic/bold butch- bold/underline brick-underline dexter- normal berry-italic/bold/underline beck- normal

_**Monday morning**_

_**Blossom's p.o.v**_

_**6:50**_

_I got up I was going to get ready for school plus I am the one who makes the food. Today I am going to make French toast with pancakes and bacon. But first I have to get ready for school. I put on a pink top with some nice blue jeans. I don't use the bow much so I brushed my hair and put a pink clip to match my top. After that it was 7:20 I have to go wake up bc. Which means get a cup of really cold water and throw it at her then run. That is what I did. Then I went running down stairs to the kitchen to go make breakfast._

_**Buttercup's p.o.v**_

**Once I felt the cold water on me I opened my eyes to see blossom looking at me. Then she gave a smile and ran as fast as she could out of the room. She knows what to do so well. I got up went to the bathroom which was all light green. I brushed my teeth and then my hair. When I was done getting dressed when then I smelled bacon. I ran down stairs to see blossom put down two plates on the table.**

**Hey bloss**

_Yes_

**Is the professor going to eat with us**

_No not today_

**Oh then we heard a knock at the door**

**Bloss the door**

_Go get it_

**Fine gets up and opens the door**

_**Hey bc brick and butch say in a union**_

**Hey brick hey butch I guess you should come in**

**Hey I smell bacon**

Yeah who's cooking

**Blossom and the bacon is mine**

**They walk into the kitchen**

_Bc who was at the door_

**_Us_**

_Oh hey brick and butch_

_**Hey bloss the boys say in a union**_

_Have you guys eaten yet_

**_No the boys say in a union_**

_Well do you want to eat_

**Yes**

Sure why not

_Ok bc put two more plates_

**Why me**

_Because I said so_

**Fine**

_**40 min later**_

_Well we should get going or we are going to be late and well I don't want to be late for school._

Yeah we should get going

**Ok let me finish my bacon ****Hey that was mine**

**Oh well you should have been paying attention**

**Give it back buttercup**

**No thank you how about I eat it**

**No how about you give it back**

**Ummmmm let me think no**

**GIVE IT**  
><strong>NO<strong>  
><strong>GIVE IT<strong>  
><strong>NO<strong>  
><strong>GIVE IT<strong>  
><strong>NO<strong>

_STOP FIGHTING_

_**They all look at blossom**_

_What they wouldn't stop fighting_

I know how to settle takes the bacon away and eats it

_**BRICK bc and butch say in a union**_

What you guys were fighting so I fixed it

_Well lets go or we are going to be late for school_

_**Fine bc, butch, and brick said in union**_

_**Brick and blossom**_

_**In English**_

_Blossom p.o.v_

_Once we got to class we sat down. My seat is next to the window and brick sits next to me which to me is alright. After our teacher Mr. Lanier came in and told the class that we have a new student dexter. Once I heard that name I looked up and yep I was the dexter that I knew._

**_Well dexter go sit in the desk behind blossom_**

Yes sir

Hey blossom

_Hi_

_20 mins past then I found a note on my desk from brick_

Blossom I'm bored

_So_

Talk to me

_Fine_

Ok : )

_So wat do u want to talk about :_

How about a question

_Ummm ok_

Do u think dexter still likes u and that's y he came back

_To tell u the truth yes and maybe he just wanted to come back_

Well I think he still likes u and that is y he came back

_Maybe or maybe not well we should stop b/c class is almost over_

K see u at lunch

_K bye_

**Bc and butch**

**In pe**

**Bc p.o.v**

**Once me and butch got to class we went to go change**

**When I can out I saw butch walking to me**

**What**

**Today we are going to play doge ball**

**And**

**Just saying**

_**Ok class today we are going to play doge ball we are going to split into two teams team yellow and team brown**_

**Me and butch ended being I the same which was team yellow which we won. After PE I had art.**

Hey bc

**Yeah**

**See at lunch**

**Sure bye butch**

_Blossom p.o.v_

_Study hall_

_After class was over I had to go to study hall. When I got there guess who I saw I saw no other than dexter. He then saw me and came up to me and said_

Hi blossom

_Hi dexter_

Ummm blossom

_Yes_

Can I sit here

_Umm sure why not so are you liking the school_

It's nice I guess

_Good_

So blossom who, are you going to eat lunch with

_Well, buttercup, brick, butch, berry and beck_

Oh can I join

_Ummm sure why not_

Ok meet you at lunch

**Buttercup**

**Art**

**When I walked into I went and sat into my seat. I sat next to berry. She was an old friend of ours. She had brown eyes and hair that reaches her sholders and she had powers just like us. Also the cool thing is that she also has a counterpart his name is beck they both are our friend. I really like berry because she is a bit like me she likes to play sports and acts a bit like me too.**

_**Hey bc**_

**Hey berry do you know what we are going today**

_**No**_

**Oh so are you and beck going to sit with us today**

_**Yes well I am I don't know about beck**_

**Oh**

_**Yep I want to go to lunch now**_

**So do I this class is boring**

_**It's not that boring**_

**I know that but the teacher gets on my nerves**

_**She also gets on my nerves so hows life been**_

**Alright for me how about you**

_**Fine I guess**_

**Brick and butch**

**Geology**

**Bricks p.o.v**

Me and butch walked into class and sat down. We sit next to each other. Our friend beck sits next to. He has dark brown eyes and hair and he also has powers like us. Also he has a counterpart named berry. I have no clue why her name is berry but if you ask me it's a good name for her. Then beck comes into class and sits down

Hey beck

hey brick

**Hi beck**

Hey butch

So where were you

Outside getting something out of my locker

Oh

Yeah

**Beck**

Yeah

**Are you going to sit with us at lunch**

Sure is berry going to be there

**I think so why**

Just asking

**Ok then so are you coming**

I said sure

**Oh ok then**

_**Lunch**_

_**( buttercup, blossom, berry, beck, brick, butch, and dexter)**_

_**Berry's p.o.v**_

_**Once art ended me and bc went to our lockers to put our stuff away. Then we went to the lunch room today we are going to eat outside which was fine with me. Then I saw blossom and some guy.**_

_**Hey blossom**_

_Yes berry_

_**Who is he points at dexter**_

I am dexter boy genius and who are you must I ask

_**I am berry nice to meet you dexter**_

The pleasure is all mine

_**Ok then should we wait or go find a table outside**_

**Go get a table bc and blossom said in a union**

_**5 min past**_

_**Where are they**_

_I have no clue_

**I am going to start eating**

_**Yeah me too good Idea bc**_

**Thanks berry**

_**Your welcome**_

_I think we should wait_

Yeah I'm with blossom on this one

**Of course you are**

Dexter glares at bc

**What**

I don't always argue with her

**When you were dating you did even before that**

_**You and blossom used to date**_

Yes we did

_**Now you guys are just friends**_

Yes why

_**Wow**_

Wow what

_**If I broke up with my boyfriend and then we became friends that would just be plain wire**_d

**Yeah berry is right don't you guys feel a bit uncomfortable**

Well me, no what about you blossom

_No not at all_

**Well ok then**

_**Hey look here come the guys**_

**Oh well I already finished**

_Of course you did_

**Hey I was hungry and they took long**

_**Hey guys**_

_**Hey butch the girls and dexter say in a union**_

**Hi**

_**Hi brick the girls and dexter say in a union**_

Hey hey and who are you points at dexter

Hello I am dexter boy genius

Ok then hi dexter

Did we take long

_**Yes you did look bc already finished her food see**_

Oh I guess we did take long sorry

**And why did you take so long to get here your class is so close to the lunch room.**

**We know that**

**Then why were you late**

**Because the teacher wanted to talk with me and brick**

**Why not beck**

**I have no clue**

_**They all look at beck**_

What

**Why didn't the teacher talk to you**

First what did you do second I don't know

**So why did the teacher want to you two**

**Because they said that we had to do something for the school or something on the lines with that**

_**The big football game is coming up maybe it has something to do with that**_

How do you know that there is going to be a football game berry

_**They now look at berry**_

_**What why are you guys looking at me that way**_

How did you know there was going to be a football game

_**Because one of the teachers told me**_

Who

_**Mr. Mathew**_

**Mr. Mathew they all say in a union**

_Yes him why_

Why did he tell you and not us

_**Why are you asking me ask him not me**_

Ok then we will ask him

_**Wait**_

**They all stop**

**What they all say in a union**

_**Don't ask him**_

Why not

_**Because**_

Because what

_**Just because**_

Berry tell us beck said in an angry tone

_**I'll tell beck and then he can tell you later if he want to and if he doesn't want to tell you he doesn't have to tell you. Beck I'll tell you later. Now before you ask me more questions I'm out of here And with that berry left leaving everyone with a confused face.**_

_**Beck's p.o.v**_

_**(lunch room)**_

Once berry left we looked at each other and they all looked at me.

What are you looking at

**Dude she is only going to tell you**

And

**And you have to stay on her good side today so can tell you and then you can tell us**

She already said that she was going to tell me later

_But why you and not me_

**Maybe she trusts her counterpart batter that you blossom**

_Well that is not very smart._

**We know that but I guess she doesn't**

**And beck**

Yes

**are you going to tell us**

Maybe

**What do you mean maybe**

Well if it is hell bad I won't tell you and if it is bad let's see

**What do you mean I'll see**

Some secrets are meant to be secrets no matter how light they are

**Light**

Yeah like there not all that bad well I better get to class bye and he also left them.

_Do you think he is going to tell us._

* * *

><p>Me: what do you think I don't own<p>

_Bubbles: the powerpuff girls and_

_**Boomer: the rowdyruff boys**_

_**Me: nor do I own dexter and to let you know that berry and beck are the brown puff and ruff ok**_

_**Me, bubbles, boomer: bay bay read and review and hope you liked it**_


	9. he knows

Info read it: who's talking : bubbles-italic buttercup-bold blossom-italic/underline boomer- italic/bold butch- bold/underline brick-underline dexter- normal berry-italic/bold/underline beck- normal

_**Berry's p.o.v**_

( after school )

_**Once I left I was worried and I mean crazy worried. I didn't know if beck was going to keep my secret a secret or if he was going to tell everyone else. I really hope he keeps it a secret but if he does tell I have to stay away from everyone and especially brick and blossom to many questions. Well what happens I hope everything turns out ok. Oh please let it turn out ok please.**_

Beck's p.o.v

( after school )

After I left I went home I couldn't take it if blossom or brick would ask me questions like : are you going to tell us, when are you going to tell us, how are you going to tell us, what do you think it is and well more. Once I got home oh I live with brick and butch and berry lives with blossom and buttercup. I went to my room which was brown and went to sleep until I heard my phone ring and I had a new text message from berry. I looked to cheek what time it was and it was 5: 30. I looked at the message.

_**Berry: meet me at the park in ten min**_

Beck: ok she you there

_**Berry: oh and do you really want to know my secret**_

Beck: not really but at the same time I really do

_**Berry: ok then bye**_

Beck: bye

_**Berry's p.o.v**_

_**Once I got home it was 3:30 I went to my room and took a well needed nap. When I woke up it was 4:20. So I got up and went to take a nice hot shower. When I got out it was 4:46 I went down stairs to see blossom and buttercup looking at me**_

_**What**_

_Oh nothing have you talked to beck yet_

_**No haven't why**_

_Oh no reason_

_**No there is a reason and tell me now**_

_No I don't think so berry unless you tell us the secret_

**_Ummmm let me think about it hell no no fucken way am I telling you right now_**

_Berry watch your mouth_

_**Sorry blossom**_

**Ok so are you going to tell beck**

_**Yes I am and like I said if he want s to tell you he can**_

**And if he doesn't want to tell us**

_**Well then he won't tell you guys**_

**But but**

_**No buts buttercup oh my gosh**_

**What the girls say in a union**

_**I am talking like blossom this can't be true am I sick I must be sick right turns to the girls to see buttercup laughing like there is no tomorrow and blossom looking mad/embarrassed.**_

_**Oops sorry blossom that didn't mean to come out of my mouth and your right I should watch my mouth before I get in trouble.**_

_Ummmm well ok and buttercup_

**Yeah she said between laughs**

_Shut up_

**Oh why blossom it was funny**

_Just shut up_

**Why**

_Shut up_

**Why**

_Buttercup_

**Come on bloss have some fun**

_No and bye_

**Where are you going**

_To my room thank you very much_

**Oh ok whatever.**

**Oh berry when are you going to meet with beck**

_**Ummmm I don't know maybe right now**_

**Ok well you better**

_**Ok mother**_

**Yeah that's right I am your mother now obey my every command**

_**I don't think so and bye got to go**_

**Whatever**

_**When I got back to my room I got my phone and texted beck to meet me in the park in ten min**_

Beck's p.o.v

(In the park)

When I got to the park berry wasn't there yet. I wonder where she is I thought. Then I saw sitting under a tree I walked over to her.

Hi berry

_Hi beck sit_

Ummmm ok so can we to it please

**_Ummmm sure so the reason that I know is well ummmmm mr Mathew invited me to a poetry club last Friday and well I couldn't say no so I went_**

So you went on a date with a teacher beck said with anger

_**Ummm yes that's it**_

What else do you know

_**Well there is a lot like in two weeks we are going to have mid termers and the football game, girls volleyball and well more and well he invited me to go to some poetry party with him this Friday.**_

He invited you where beck yelled with more anger in his voice

_**Poetry party this Friday with mr Mathew**_

And what did you say berry he yelled with venom

_**I said yes berry said quietly**_

You said what

_**I said yes**_

You said yes but why

**_I couldn't say no so I said yes_**

Berry

_**What**_

I don't think you should be out with a teacher

_**It's just one day**_

You are on a date with a teacher beck's voice had more venom

_**So**_

I don't want you to go on a date with him berry

_**When did you become my father I can do what I want beck and I don't care what you think and I am done talking about this and just so you know I did go on a date with mr Mathew and that's how I know so many things beck berry said with pure anger in her voice. And with that berry went home and left beck**_

Beck's p.o.v

Once she left I took out my phone and texted brick

Beck: she told me she told me

Brick: what was the secret

Beck: tell everyone to meet me at our house in 20 ok

Brick: ok I'll do it right now

Beck: ok bye see you there

* * *

><p>Me: so what did you think and I don't own<p>

_Bubbles: the powerpuff girls or_

_**Boomer: the rowdyruff boys**_

Me:nor do I own dexter but I don't think he was in this chap but still and I don't know if I own berry or beck so

**_Bubbles, me and boomer: bye bye read and review please_**


	10. movie night and a puppy?

Info read it: who's talking : bubbles-italic buttercup-bold blossom-italic/underline boomer- italic/bold butch- bold/underline brick-underline

_Bubbles p.o.v_

_Saturday_

_It has been three months since I died and since I have seen my family. I still miss them but not as much I did before. I guess I will always miss them but now the only family I have is boomer and I am all the family he has. Oh we also have become great friends. There is school here also. I and boomer go heaven high school. I get to see teens that also died and let me tell you I found out more ways of how people die. Its not very good of how they die but they say they are happy that they died because nothing bad happens here. That makes me think that I happy here or am I happy in earth. Some people even forgot about earth but me I will never forget about earth or the people who live there. Oh I forgot in heaven you never get older so will 16 forever. Blossom, buttercup, butch and brick will get older and when I see them again they will much older than me I think. Also today is Saturday and every Saturday boomer and me get a movie and watch the movie at one of our houses. Today we see the movie at my house and boomer brings the movie this time we are going to watch a comedy. The movie is called easy A (a/n haven't seen the movie if u want u can tell me whats about) I can't wait. Our snack today is going to be hot cheetos. Which I have to buy * thinking * why do I have to buy them *thinking.*_

_**Boomer's p.o.v**_

_**Today bubbles and I have movie night I have to go pick up the movie. We are going to watch easy A. while bubbles gets everything else hehehehehe. Yeah I have to meet her at her house at 6pm which is right now. Me tengo que ir a se casa!**_

_**Bubbles house**_

_**Hola burbuja**_

_Hi boomer come in_

_**Gracias**_

_Your welcome I guess so do you have the movie_

_**Si**_

_Ok and I have the snack and why do you keep talking in Spanish_

_**No se**_

_Ok then lets watch the movie_

_**Ok pun la movie in el dvd**_

_ok here we go_

_**me pases las papas**_

_ok here * passes the chips to boomer *_

_**2 hours later**_

_I liked the movie_

_**A me gusta tambien**_

_So what do you want to do now_

_**No se**_

_Think boomer think_

_**Ok ok**_

_**Podemos hablar**_

_Ok what do you want to talk about_

**_No se oh como te va en la escuela_**

_Good I guess but it is nothing like back home. We learn different things more like culture of the heavens._

_**Oh, tembien tengo que aprender sobre la cultura**_

_You do?_

_**Si**_

_So what position are in_

_**Tengo que defender el reino**_

_Oh so do I guess once we are done with high school we will have the same job_

_**Supongo que**_

_Boomer_

**_Si_**

_I miss blossom and buttercup again bubbles says with a sad expression and I few tears in her eyes_.

**_Burbuja, no llores, todo estara bien._**

_Are you sure bubbles says wiping away tears._

_**Si estyo seguro.**_

_I hope you're right so do you want to watch tv._

**_Ok *sits down close to bubbles*_**

_*bubbles turns the tv on and gets closer to boomer*_

_**12 am**_

_**Bubbles has fallen asleep on boomer's chest and boomer has also fallen asleep next to bubbles.**_

_**2 am**_

_Bubbles was awoken by a sound. To see she was sleeping next to boomer._

_Hello is anyone there bubbles walks into the kitchen to see a gray puppy on the floor._

_Well hello who are you ( a/n remember bubbles can talk to animals and so can boomer)_

**I am scarlett**

_Well hello scarlett nice to meet you I am bubbles and how did you get here_

**Hello bubbles and I don't know how I got here**

_Oh well come with me * picks up scarlett and walks in the living room *_

**Where are we going**

_The living room so you can meet boomer_

**Who's boomer**

_You'll see,_

_Boomer!_

**_*Boomer jolts awake* hun what, hey bubbles_**

_Hi boomer sorry that I awaken you and I want you to meet scarlett._

**_Who's scarlett?_**

**I'm scarlett and who are you!**

**_I'm boomer hi and nice to meet you scarlett._**

_Hey boomer!_

**_Yeah._**

_You stopped talking in Spanish_

**_Oh look I did and bubbles where in the world did you get a puppy at this hour_**

_Well I woke up to a sound to see scarlett._

**_Are you going to keep her_**

_I don't know scarlett do you have a home_

**Ummmm no I don't scarlett says with sadness in her voice**

_Oh well do you want to stay with me_

**Yes yes a million times yes!**

_Ok ok clam down you are now our puppy._

_**Our ?**_

_Yes our I also want you to be scarlett's owner is that ok!_

**_Sure I would love to help you take care of scarlett!_**

_Ok well tomorrow we have to go buy scarlett's stuff oh and boomer you can stay in the guest room_

**_Ok and thanks bubbles hey where is scarlett going to sleep_**

_Well for tonight she will sleep on the couch_

**_Oh ok good night bubbles, goodnight scarlett * walks to the guest room or his room *_**

_Goodnight boomer and good night scarlett * walks to her room*_

**Night boomer night bubbles * goes on the couch ***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me : sorry about boomer talking in Spanish<strong>_

_Bubbles: she doesn't own the powerpuff girls.._

**_Boomer: and she doesn't own the rowdyruff boys and why did I have to talk in Spanish!_**

_**Me: because I wanted you to talk in Spanish to get over it!**_

_**Boomer: fine at lest we get a puppy !**_

_Bubbles: we got a puppy!_

**_me: i do own the puppy and if you have a dog named scarlett get over it too_**

**_me,bubbles,boomer: bye  
><em>**


End file.
